Their Love That Saved Everything
by inuandkaglover15
Summary: The whole group decides to live together and be one big family instead of separating, once they defeat Naraku. Will something happen that will stall their future? Inu and Kag are engaged, Miroku an Sango are engaged, and Shippo has a girlfriend. READ!
1. Chapter 1

"Their Love That Saved Everything"

Chapter 1: The Love and Happiness

I'm so happy that I can now write my stories on this website. I hope you all love it and REVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In the future chapters there will be LEMONS PEOPLE! Let me lay some things down….. Inuyasha and Kagome Forever, Miroku and Sango Forever, Shippo and Kashema Forever(hey I don't see you coming up with names for Shippo's girlfriend I forgot the name of the girl so I made one up) and most of all…………..NO KIKYO!!!!!!!! Enough from me…….. on with the chapter!

Late after the sun had fallen, there were two men, a young fox demon, and a demon cat sitting around a campfire eating fish. They had just finished a long journey. "Thank the Lords in the heavens that I will have my precious fiance' Sango in my arms this time tomorrow" said a perverted monk with his hand awaiting to touch her bottom (Miroku of course). "I miss my Kashema" said Shippo. Inuyasha, as always was out in his own thoughts and was thinking about his lovely Kagome and how he marked her as his and asked for her to marry him and be his mate. When he got back to her tomorrow, he would finally get his alone time to make her his he's been dying for before since they were engaged. "I hope she's ok now, Kagome…." Said Inuyasha after having his wonderful thoughts. Inuyasha and Kagome's love was stronger than anything on the face of the earth and the nether world. One of the best times they had was when Inuyasha and Kagome were talking in the hut alone the day before they left and he told her" Kagome, you mean the world to me….You have filled the hole in my heart that I have had since my mom died, even when I was with Kikyo. I was never happy with her. I just did not want to be alone. I never loved her. She never gave what I needed." "What's that Inuyasha?" said Kagome as he held her tight and gazed into her gorgeous brown eyes "What you gave me Kagome, Love" he said as she started crying looking into his lovely golden colored eyes. "Inu.. Inuyasha.." she said as she had her tears wiped away by Inuyasha's warm touch. " I love you so much Inuyasha" said Kagome. "Oh Kagome…I love you too" he said as they fell into a deep kiss. She promised when they came back she would rub his ears which he told her turns him on like fucking crazy and he said then maybe we could go a little further too, he giggled as Kagome did as well as they kissed for the last time until they would return from the journey … Inuyasha smiled with that thought in his head. Kirara(demon cat) just said"meow" and finished her fish and fell asleep.

Author's Note:( ok before I go any further let me get yall caught up with whats going on. Ok the guys had to go back to Mt. Hakurai to find see if they could find some remaining clues about Naraku. They all despised Naraku as they all had stories of how he has messed up their lives and they all wanted revenge, even Kagome and Sango. Kagome and Sango couldn't go because Kagome had a terrible injury in her leg and couldn't walk from the last battle, and of course Inuyasha was highly upset and concerned. Sango stayed and watched over her. Sango also had a little cut on her arm. Inuyasha hated to leave his beloved, but she told them before they parted, "Inuyasha, we need more clues about Naraku, and the sooner you get back……. the sooner we get our night of special alone time together" and Inuyasha knew in an instant what that meant. He smiled and kissed her for at least 5 minutes and said: I love you so much Kagome." She kissed him back and said"I love you too Inuyasha…. hurry back to me my love. Miroku kissed Sango and said" I love you Sango we wont be long as he put his hand on her bottom." " I love you too Miroku she said in a smart way as she slapped hin across the face" "Oh and Miroku, don't flirt with any other women ok?!" said Sango. Shippo kissed Kashema(also a fox demon) and said" I'll be back soon." "Ok hurry back." said Kashema.

Five months ago, Inuyasha proposed to Kagome and marked her as his and agreed to have children. Kikyo was told by Inuyasha before he proposed to Kagome that they never were really meant to be and he loves Kagome and said "Now rest in peace Kikyo." Then she faded away forever off the face of the earth. Miroku proposed to Sango and asked her to bare his children 4 months ago. Shippo agreed to let Kashema join the group since they were too young to do anything else…. yet. The whole group then agreed that instead of parting once Naraku was defeated, they would all get married together and live in a huge castle with all their future children who would all be brothers and sisters even though they weren't related. They all wanted to be a big happy family. Kagome also decided to stay in the feudal era forever with Inuyasha and the others but she would visit. Before they finally left, they had to practically pull Inuyasha and Kagome apart.)

They all couldn't wait until they got back to their beloved tomorrow. That's all they talked about until they went to sleep. Meanwhile, Kagome, Sango, and Kashema were thinking the same thing there beloved ones were thinking, except Miroku's pervert ways of course. They all were still at Kaede's hut, they ate, went to a hot spring, talked and fell asleep when they got back.

Everything was as it should be. But little did the girls know they were going to be in danger tomorrow………… SERIOUS DANGER. Hopefully Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo would be back before it happened………..

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE GIRLS? WILL IT BE A NEW ENEMY , WHO KNOWS? WILL INUYASHA, MIROKU, AND SHIPPO BE BACK BEFORE IT HAPPENED? WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I WILL HAVE UP LATER TODAY, TOMMOROW, OR TOMORROW NIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DIAMOND A.K.A inuandkaglover15


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Truly Awaited Them Back At The Village

This is a very shocking chapter, o and there is also a new mystery character! What Inuyasha, Miroku, And Shippo wanted to do when they returned with their girls……… is not what they're gonna get…… O shit I've said too much……….. Just read the chapter and find out yourself! Please write nice reviews………. OR ELSE……………….. lol

The boys and Kirara woke up from their pleasant sleep. They were excited to finally be going back to their girls and be back in their arms tonight. "Kagome…" said Inuyasha still thinking about her. Miroku came to him and said " Don't worry Inuyasha I'm sure her leg is better and she's fine." Miroku smiled, and Inuyasha felt a little better. Miroku then said " Damn, I can't wait till I get my hands on that butt of Sango's……" Shippo and Inuyasha stared at the perverted monk and said "You are so hopeless…. perverted monk…. Feh." Shippo and Kirara Looked at Inuyaha and sighed and they nodded their heads agreeing with him. " Maybe I can get a hold of Kagome's butt too….." aid Miroku smiling evilly KNOWING Inuyasha was going to go crazy. Then Inuyasha growled and yelled " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY MONK?! KAGOME IS MINE DAMNIT AND IF YOU TOUCH HER………. I WILL CHASE YOU INTO THE FOREST AND YOU WON'T COME BACK WITH HANDS!"

Miroku got scared and said " Just kidding, geez…….. C'mon , lets go. IMe and My hand can't stand being away from Sango any longer!" Then they headed out going back to their women happily. " I hope you are safe Kagome…. I'm coming" thought Inuyasha in his head. "Yay! I'm coming Kashema!" said a happy Shippo. Kirara meowed happily. Little did they know…. the village was about to be in SERIOUS TROUBLE, along with their girls……………

It was the middle of the afternoon, and the girls already ate, on their way to get some things for Kaede, and Kashema stayed and helped with Kaede around the village. The girls were heading back to the village talking when they heard something coming……… coming towards them! It was getting late, and dark……. Then…………… a huge twister formed out of nowhere, and picked Kagome and Sango right off the ground! As they were being carried away screaming, the twister carried them back to the village. "This isn't good…. The twister will destroy the whole village!" Kagome said to Sango as they kept whirling around until they were finally dropped. They both fell in pain…….. especially Kagome, whose leg wasn't completely healed yet. Then, they saw Saminosho, Naraku's poisnous insects, but Kagome didn't sense jewel shards, or Naraku's evil demonic ora. They heard an evil laugh, but not Naraku's, someone elses… "Who the hell are you?" yelled Sango as Kaede, Kashema,Kirara and the villagers came out to see what was going on. Kagome held an arrow in her bow in her hand and said "Answer us! Who the hell are you?!" Suddenly, the twister stopped, and a man came out. " I am one of Naraku's incarnations and I have come for the jewel shards you possess priestess!" said the man. "No way in hell you getting them!" Kagome shouted.

"You will have to kill us before you get the shards!" yelled Sango as she and Kagome attacked with their weapons. "Yeah! It is our duty to protect the village and everyone until the others return! We won't let you hurt them!" said an angry Kagome. "As you wish, die women and the rest of you in the village! I will follow Naraku's orders!" yelled the evil reincarnation. Kaede also got some arrows and the villagers and Kashema got torches and pitchforks and they all attacked.

Then, the reincarnation spun a twister back up and blew the villagers away, along with their pitchforks, which set the whole area on fire. Kaede and Kashema were almost unconscious but could see what was happening. Only Kagome and Sango were still standing, as they put the fire out first. Sango threw her Haricoutse at the reincarnation , but he put up a barrier and blocked it, and threw it back at her knocking her almost out, but she couldn't move. "Ka..Kagome! yelled Sango. The reincarnation then picked Kagome up, choked her , took the shards, and had one of the Saminosho poison her in the wound she recently had, opening it back up. He cut her up many times,and gave her a severe cut on her neck, losing a lot of blood, then she passed out. "Kagome no! yelled Sango with a cut in her stomache and a cracked rib. Kaede only had a bump on the head, but was knocked out. Kagome was thrown in a lake of very cold water and didn't come out. "Ka… Kagome" Sango said, then passing out. The reincarnation then flew away laughing….. with the jewel shards.

Meanwhile with the guys………

They could see the village as they were on top of a hill, but Inuyasha smelled Kagome and Sango's blood. Also, they could see the village destroyed. They all got worried and hurried and ran fast as hell to the village. "Kagome!!!!!!!!" screamed Inuyasha as they were running, and finally arrived at the village and couldn't believe what they saw….

MAYBE I SHOULD STOP HERE………

THE AUDIENCE: SCREAMED NO! AND STARTED THROWING CHAIRS AND FOOD EVEN A PIANO!

Ok ok god I was just joking, and how the hell did you throw a piano?

Anyway, on with the chapter!

The whole village was destroyed. All the villagers were groaning in pain, and they saw Kaede and Kashema, who was unconscious. They quickly ran over to her. "What the hell happened here Kaede?!" Inuyasha said. "Don't worry about me I'm fine, just a bump on the head and Kashema's fine too, just unconscious.. but there's no time for explaining, please go get Kagome and Sango they are badly injured! They are just ahead. The poor things, they did everything to protect the village until you all returned. They were so strong, especially before Kagome was….was…" was all she said before she passed back out. " Before Kagome was what?!" screamed Inuyasha. "Sippo, Kirara, stay here with Kaede. Were going to get Kagome and the Sango" said a concerned Inuyasha. "Ok p..p..lease bring them back safely" cried Shippo as Kirara licked his tears away as she held Kashema on her back. "We will I promise" said Inuyasha as they went off to get their loved ones.

They came up to a nearby lake and saw Sango unconscious. They hurried over to her. "Wake up Sango! Please!" said Miroku as he held her tightly in his arms She groaned in pain as she awoke.

"Ka..Kagome… save Kagome. She was badly injured and poisoned. Her wound wasn't healed yet, and it reopened. She lost a lot of blood…." Sango said lighty. "Where is she Sango?! Please tell me!" said Inuyasha. Sango couldn't talk anymore, for she was in too much pain. She pointed to a lake and said "The l..lake.. shes in the..l..lake" was all she said when she fell out unconscious again. "Sango!" yelled Miroku as he pulled her back into his arms. "Go save her Inuyasha. Hurry!" said Miroku. "Ok. stay here I'll be back with her." Inuyasha ran off after her. He saw the lake and jumped right in. " Shit! This water is cold as hell! Kagome I'm coming!" said Inuyasha in his head. He saw her… floating down towards the bottom of the lake. Her skin was blue, from the cold water…. "She's been in here too long, and blood is still coming out of her leg and her neck…" thought Inuyasha as he grabbed her and went back to the top.

He jumped out of the water with his beloved in his arms. She was still unconscious, and so cold. Inuyasha took his robe of the fire rat and wrapped it around her, and headed back towards Miroku and Sango. "Kagome…. don't die please I need you… I love you… don't die on me!" he said as he walked.

He found Miroku and Sango, who was awake looking at Kagome. They looked worried as they walked back and MIroku helped Sango walk as she limped in pain. They went to the only hut still standing, Kaede's hut where Kaede was with Shippo, Kirara, and Kashema. They were all awake and ok. They saw the others and saw Kagome and they Hurried to Sango and Kagome to tend with their wounds. Sango was bandaged up, and sleep for she was very weak. Kashema and Kirara were also sleep. They were all around Kagome. "Well she did have poison in her , but it must have came out when she was losing all that blood…." Kaede said bandaging up her leg and her neck, then she finally stopped bleeding. Her skin was back to normal, but she still didn't wake up or move an inch. "Kagome…… please wake up…. I need you… I love you…. wake up! Don't leave me!" said Inuyasha. Then he started crying. Everyone else looked down in sadness. Then someone grabbed his hand and said "I… can't… breathe….Inu… Inyasha… I would never leave you I..I love y…you" said Kagome softly for she was in serious pain. She took a deep breath in, and let it out. "She's breathing!" yelled Shippo. Miroku and Kaede gasped. "Kagome….I'm so glad your'e ok" said Inuyasha as he gave her a kiss on the head. She looked at her love and smiled. Inu.. Inuyasha……………………………. She fell back asleep. "She's ok now… She just needs rest" said Kaede. Inuyasha nodded and held Kagome in his arms and fell asleep.

WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER! I PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO IT AND I THINK I DID A GREAT JOB! WHAT SUPRISES WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? WAIT AND SEE! IT WILL BE UP A.S.A.P! PLZZZZZZZ REVIEW… NOW!... THANKS!

DIAMOND

P.S. REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kagome's Ok….What is Naraku up to????????????

This chapter I thought a lot about too, and the next chapter will be very interesting……… so plzzzzzzzzzz read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bright sun came over the village as it awoke everyone, except Kagome and Sango. They were still resting and healing from their wounds. Shippo, Kashema and Kirara were watching over them as Inuyasha, Miroku, the villagers, and Kaede helped clean and repair the village, making sure they weren't far from their women. (What????????? You actually thought Inuyasha and Miroku (especially Inuyasha) was gonna leave their beloveds again, only being watched by Shippo, Kashema, and Kirara? O please…………..) Sango woke up, feeling a little better but still in pain, looked at Kagome and was thankful she was doing better. Kagome was sweating, and was on fire………. Then she stopped breathing. "Kagome! Kagome no!" yelled Sango as she told Shippo and Kashema to go and get Inuyasha and Kaede.

She gave her CPR, but she still didn't wake up. Kahema and Shippo found Inuyasha and Kaede and told them about Kagome, and they all, including Miroku ran back to the hut where she was. "Kagome! I'm coming! Don't die on me!" yelled Inuyasha and thought "Damn I shouldn't have left her alone!" They came up to the hut and saw Kirara, Sango, and Kagome as they were limping out of the hut towards the lake. Kagome was still weak……and fell to her knees. "Kagome? Kagome! Are you ok?" said Inuyasha as he picked her up into his arms. "Wa..ter I need wa..ter." said Kagome lightly. Inuyasha took her to the lake and let her drink. She then said "Inu…Inuyasha I'm ok now…" she said as she fell back on him. They all went back to the hut as Kaede looked at Kagome. "It seemed she stopped breathing for her body was heating up as she was replacing the blood she lost, and she got tired and stopped breathing, but she should be ok it shouldn't happen again." said Kaede. Good thing you gave her some air Sango…or she might have not waken up. "Thank you Sango…." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome, who fell back asleep. She was very tired still. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't even worry about it Inuyasha…….I couldn't just let her sit there and not breathe, and you care about her a lot and so do the rest of us. Of course I would do anything to save her." Sango said. Miroku smiled as he kissed Sango on the cheek and moved her closer to him. "We should finish doing what we can to repair the village before dark." Kaede said. "I'm sorry I can't leave her in her condition, I have to stay by her………." said Inuyasha. "Of course Inuyasha, it's ok you can stay with her. We were almost done anyway before we ran to Kagome's rescue earlier. We can do the rest." Miroku said. "Thank's Miroku." Inuyasha said. "No problem!" Shippo and Kashema said at the same time. Kirara meowed. They all left to finish what work there was to be done, and Kaede went to help fix the hurt villagers, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. "Take care of Sango too Inuyasha." said Miroku as they walked off to the rest of the village. "No problem I got these two." said Inuyasha.

As they finally finished repairing the village, they headed back to the hut to see how everyone was, and because they smelled dinner. They saw Inuyasha and Sango preparing the bowls for dinner, as Kagome leaned against a tree. She was finally awake. "Good to see you're ok Kagome…" said Miroku as he went over to Sango and hugged her and rubbed her butt. "It sure is…" Sango said as she slapped the pervertous monk. " Kagomeeeeeeeee!..." yelled Shippo as he tackled Kagome on the ground. She let out a little ow as she tried to get up. "Shippo! Be careful! She isn't fully healed yet!" yelled Inuyasha as he went to help pick her up, and he didn't hit him on the head because he knew he didn't mean it. "I'm.. I'm ok…" said Kagome as she tried to lat back down on the tree carefully as Inuyasha helped her. "Sorry Kagome…" as Shippo started to cry. "Oh Shippo….. come here. It's ok you're just happy to see that I'm finally awake." she said as he sat on her lap.

"We all are Shippo. Good to see you awake Kagome. Come, let me change your bandages." Said Kaede as she tried to help her up, and Inuyasha came over and carried her inside. He came back out to sit with the rest of the group to see what happened while they were gone.

Sango started to explain as Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kashema, and Kirara were eating and listening as Sango was about to tell what happened. "Well…. Me and Kagome were gathering supplies for Kaede and we heard something in the forest coming towards us. A huge twister came and flew us in the air, dropping us back in the village. That's when Kagome's leg wound was about to open back up from the fall." She stopped as Kaede came out of the hut helping Kagome out and Inuyasha helped her over to the fire sitting her in his lap while she ate and Kagome said "Then a man came out and said he was one of Naraku's incarnation's and he came to take the jewel shards and kill us. I'm sorry he got away with the shards Inyasha don't hate me." She put her head down knowing he was mad. Inuyasha looked at her with sadness and said " Kagome, why the hell do you think I care that he took the shards?! And how in the world could you even think for a second I would hate you? He could have killed you and Sango Kagome! That's all I care about Kagome, I was so worried about you… I wasn't thinking about anything else but you… I just wanted you to be ok… and when I saw you in the water, I was so scared that I was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to me… the person that made me complete and filled the hole in my heart, the one that I love… I thought I was going to lose you Kagome…" he said as a tear came down his face. Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes as she kissed him and layed down on his chest and said "Inu.. Inuyasha, I love you so much…" "I love you too Kagome." As they sat there and hugged and comforted each other.

Kagome finished the story. " Then he made another twister, making everyone fly away, and the flying torches set the village on fire. Me and Sango put it out. Kaede, Kashema, and the villagers were all hurt and unconscious. It was only me and Sango left." Sango continued " Then I threw my Haricoutse and he put up a barrier and flew it back at me, cracking my rib and giving me a cut in the stomache. He grabbed Kagome and he…he took a sword and cut Kagome all over her body, and gave her that severe cut on her neck, and a Simuonosho insect poisoned her and reopened her wound on her leg. She was spewing out blood, and he reached a little too deep in her shirt and found the shards and took them. She passed out and the reincarnation threw her in the cold lake. Then I passed back out."

Kagome groaned a little in pain from the story of what happened to them as Inuyasha comforted her. She layed back down on his chest. "I will kill that fucking bastard for doing this to Kagome and the others! Damn him all the way to hell! I'll make sure he's good and dead alright." growled an angry Inuyasha as his eyes turned red for a second, then back to their golden beauty as Kagome held him tight to her. "Yeah and I will assist you for what he did to Sango and he even put his hands in Kagome's shirt too?" said a pissed off Miroku. " Oh yeah I forgot about that, o hell no he's gonna die by our hands. Lets go right now man!" yelled an even more pissed off Inuyasha as he and Miroku started to walk off to find him. "Oh my Inuyashie is leaving me in pain from my wounds so soon, whatever shall I do?" said a teasing Kagome. Sango joined in and says "Yes, what a shame, and what if someone tries to take us away at our weak points and try and do some…things…. that our men won't like but they won't be here to protect us, especially you Kagome because you can't even move your leg, who knows what could happen…" They both laughed silently and started to fake cry. The two men stopped and ran straight back to their loved ones trying to comfort us. "You're not going anywhere until me and Kagome are healed." Sango said . "No you're not. We want you all to be here with us." said Kagome. The girls both kissed their men and layed back down on their chests. "Well, I guess we can wait to kill the bastard. He's nothing special, I just want you to be safe Kagome." said a loving Inuyasha. "I agree 100 Inuyasha." said Miroku as he hugged Sango.

The rest of them looked at the two couples and just said Awwwwwwwwwwwww. The couples just blushed. "We should get some sleep though, especially you Kagome, you need you're rest to heal back up." said Kaede. Kirara was already asleep with Kashema and Shippo laying on her. Kaede went into the hut. Sango and Miroku slept against the tree in each others arms, and Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome were on a branch on the tree making out, then they fell asleep in each others arms.

"Soon………. Very soon you will all perish, especially you Kagome…."said a voice deep in the woods, as it disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WELL ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! WHO WAS THAT VOICE IN THE DISTANCE? WHAT AWAITS THE GROUP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? READ IT ONCE I HAVE IT UP EITHER TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY PROMISE!

REVIEW DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

LOVE YALL(IN A FRIENDLY WAY OF COURSE FOR U FREAKY PEOPLE OUT THERE) o and the x's you see are me seperating the story with what i am saying...just to let ya know

DIAMOND A.K.A inuandkaglover15


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kagome's all better and Naraku's plan

I am so sorry I haven't been updating as soon as I wished to, but since school started back up earlier this week, and homework, and me moving back with my mom this weekend, its hard to… But don't worry fans I'm going to chapters 5 and try and get 6 and 7 in tomorrow and have them up that night and they will be long and exciting! Promise! Well on with the chapter!...o and….REVIEW…..now…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was a beautiful day, it rained overnight, and the morning sunshine made all the wet leaves on the trees and bushes glisten in beauty. Kaede, Kirara, and Kashema woke up first, and went to check on Sango's wounds and they had healed. Then Kaede went to Kagome, who was still being held by Inuyasha's strong, protective arms as they both slept.

She tried to pull her away, but he just held on tighter. Then Inuyasha woke up. "What is it Kaede…is something wrong with Kagome…." He said as he got up a little faster and looked at Kagome. "No, calm down Inuyasha… I just need to check her wounds and change her bandages, that's all she's fine." said Kaede as she and Inuyasha put Kagome on Kirara and took her to the next hut to look at her wounds. "Take it easy Inuyasha, get some more rest you look tired… we will be right next door and bring her right back to you when we are finished." Kaede said as she smiled. Inuyasha blushed with the thought of having Kagome back in his arms.

"Yeah she'll be fine Inuyasha." said Kashema. "And I will watch outside to make sure no demons are around to harm us or your Kagome." said Miroku, who was now awake. Inuyasha blushed again and said "Ok, I will try and sleep a little more. "But promise you will call me or come get me if something happens to Kagome…" "Of course child…" said Kaede as they walked out. Inuyasha went right back to sleep. About an hour and a half later, Inuyasha woke up, feeling all rested up and ready to start the day. He looked around and noticed that Kaede didn't bring back Kagome. "I hope she's ok. I should get up and go check on her and the others." He walked out of the hut and almost bumped into Sango.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was coming to get you to tell you that breakfast is ready." said Sango. "Oh, thanks. So how are you feeling, any better." Inuyasha asked as they walked back to the other hut. "Oh, I feel much better, I got a lot of rest and I only have now a scar on my stomache that will go away. The wound has healed though." replied Sango. "Good. Have you seen Kaede or Kagome yet?" asked Inuyasha. "No I haven't seen Kagome, but I have seen Kaede get some bandages out of her bag." replied Sango. They reached the other hut and saw Kashema, Shippo, and Kirara playing tag. They had already eaten. Sango and Inuyasha sat down and ate as they saw Miroku come out of the hut looking kind of upset with Kagome's clothes in his hand as he went to the river to wash them.

Inuyasha and Sango quickly swallowed down the rest of their food and went over to Miroku. "Why do look sad and have Kagome's clothes? Did something happen to her?!" Inuyasha yelled as he went to the hut. He saw Kaede but not Kagome. "Where is Kagome?!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku walked back in the hut with a huge bump on his head. "Well, it seems that someone tried to peek on your Kagome when she was changing and needed her clothes washed." said an angry Sango also walking back in the hut.

"She's fine, she's in the next room waiting for her clothes to be washed MIROKU!" said Kaede. Sango and Miroku went back outside to get and dry her clothes. "So… how is she Kaede?" asked Inuyasha. "Oh, she's recovered almost completely and can walk a little on her own, but the wound on her leg needs about another day and she will be fully healed." replied Kaede. Inuyasha nodded and went to the door of the next room and knocked and said "Kagome, are you ok? How do you feel?" "Inuyasha?... You may come in if you want…" said Kagome lightly, for she was still tired and in a little pain. Inuyasha walked in, closed the door and stood there facing the door thinking Kagome didn't want him too see her naked.

"Inuyasha, it's ok you can look. I'm your soon to be mate and wife remember?" said Kagome. He blushed at the thought of her being his soon to be wife and mate and he turned around and just looked at her in amazement. He was totally hypnotized by her beauty as he stared ant her figure. He looked at her curves and her chest, and he turned as red as his kimono. Kagome blushed as well. "Kagome…" said Inuyasha as he ran to her and kissed her on the lips.

Inuyasha could smell the heat coming off of her as she let out a small moan. That sent Inuyasha wild. He licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance, and she happily obliged and opened her mouth. Inuyasha and Kagome were going crazy as they explored each others mouth. Inuyasha started to massage her breasts as she let out a louder moan as she rubbed Inuyasha's throbbing member. "Kagome…" he said. "We can't do it now, as much as I want to take you right here and now, you haven't fully healed yet…and I might hurt you as I pleasure you…." Inuyasha said seductively. "You're right, Inuyasha, and the others are on the other side of the door. They would hear things… Loud things…." Kagome said as Inuyasha smiled seductively. "Yeah… You would be screaming out my name with all the pleasure you would be getting from me." said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome on the neck and she moaned.

They continued kissing until Kagome's clothes were thrown over the door dry and clean and ready to put on. Inuyasha got off her and watched Kagome get dressed. "Damn…. She's too sexy for her own good….." thought Inuyasha as he smiled and went over and kissed Kagome again. "I have an idea, how about we play that game you showed me… hide and seek is it?" Inuyasha asked. "That's a great idea! Everyone should play." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha again. "But I want to add something… If I win and find you before you get back to base… you owe me 1 wish where I can have whatever I want." said Inuyasha seductively.

"Oh really…" Kagome said seductively. "And if I win… I want you to grant me one wish…." she said as they agreed to the bet and kissed and walked out of the room and told everyone what they were going to play but they said wait until tonight. They all agreed and and Sango and Miroku bet against each other, and Shippo and Kashema bet on each other(but of course they couldn't do what the others could they were too young) They all agreed and went to the hot springs together with the boys in one and the girls in the other.

Meanwhile, with Naraku…………..

"It's almost time. Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, listen well to the plan. I have waited until that wretched Kikyo finally left to the nether world for good. Now, Kagome has her true power, she is now strong enough to kill me and bring peace to the world and destroy the sacred jewel shard to keep it away form evil. But I will not let that happen. I will get Kagome and use her soul and body to become immortal and have the full power to use the sacred jewel shard for controlling the world and being the strongest man alive. I will drag all to the pits of hell and rule all lands. I will have unlimited power and destroy Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and all their wretched friends and mates.

I need you to go and find Kagome and put this sacred jewel shard in her head so I can have true power over her and I can take her when I need her. She could usually purify it, but the special poison from my body should give you at least 5 seconds to put it in her head. Kanna, I need you to prepare what I need to take Kagome's soul and body to become immortal and protect my heart as well so I cannot be killed. Hakudoshi, make sure no one interferes with Kagome and Kagura.

I must gain my power for the spell I will use to take Kagome's heart and soul. Now is not the time though, we must be ready, go and prepare until further instructions. Clear?" "Understood." Said the group and went off to prepare Naraku's orders. "Oh I still hope that Inuyasha and his group can kill Naraku so I can be free. I will even help them if I have to." Kagura thought to herself as she flew off to do her first task.

"Soon Kagome…. Very soon….." said Naraku as he walked off.

Back with Inuyasha and the gang……..

It was finally almost dark and time to play hide and seek. They ate dinner, cleaned up, and decided that Miroku would be first to be it.

"Ok everyone hide and I will count to 50." said Miroku as he started counting. "1…2….3" Miroku counted. They all ran to hide as Inuyasha kissed Kagome and told her to be safe and not to wander off too far to hide. They then separated to hide. Miroku finally finished counting and said "Ready or not here I come!" he ran off into the woods to look for whoever he could find. He passed where Inuyasha and Sango were hiding, and they slowly tipped away from Miroku heading back to base. When they arrived, Kagome, Shippo, or Kashema wasn't there. They got a little worried but tried to calm down thinking they were still hiding or on there way to base with them.

They heard Kagome and Kashema scream, as they ran towards the finish line with Miroku right behind them. Miroku already found Shippo but he jumped through trees and made his way to base. Kagome and Kashema were running fast as hell to the finish line, then they tripped.

"Kagome! Are you ok? C'mon get up you can make it!" Inuyasha said. Kagome got a little cut on her knee, but she was fine. Kagome and Kashema continued to run, and Miroku almost touched Kashema as Kagome quickly picked up Kashema and tossed her to Sango who caught her. Miroku then caught Kagome…..by touching her bottom. "You pervert!" she said as she slapped him. "Miroku…….." Inuyasha stared at Miroku evilly like he was about to choke him for touching HIS Kagome. "Well….I guess I'm It. Everyone go hide." Kagome said as she started to count as some strong arms snaked around her waist and turned her around. It was Inuyasha as he kissed her and ran off. "Remember the bet!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran into the woods. She finished counting as she ran into the woods to look for her fiance' and her other friends.

Little did she know, that she passed where Inuyasha was hiding without even noticing her. He had a full view of her. She stopped to take a breath and looked around. Inuyasha then realized that he was in a very deep part of the woods, and if Kagome was to go looking any further for him or their other friends, something might happen to her.

He decided to act as if he fell out the tree and Kagome could catch him so she wouldn't go further in the woods. She looked behind her as Inuyasha stole a quick kiss and took off running as Kagome laughed and ran after him.

She finally caught up and caught Inuyasha, which he slowed down so she could catch her because he wanted to do what he thinks Kagome wants him to do. (c'mon do you really think Kagome could catch Inuyasha? O please………..) When they got to where base was everyone else was already there. "Ok! Inuyasha you are it now! Last round it's getting late." said Miroku.

Inuyasha started counting as they ran off again into the woods. He hoped Kagome would be safe. He finished counting and realized that he smelled everyone in the same place… he turned around…. And saw all of them racing to the finish line, even Kagome. "Haha you can't catch me baby!" Kagome said as she smiled knowing it would turn him on, which it did, and he ran faster. Miroku picked up Sango as he ran faster, Shippo and Kashema were holding hands running, and just as they reached base… Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and they tumbled in the grass. "Well well well, looks like I got you baby…"said Inuyasha as he kissed his woman.

"But I will give you your wish instead of you giving me mine…" Inuyasha generously said. "Meet me in the second hut and I will tell you my wish… right before bed…." Kagome said as they kissed and went with the others to the village. They all rested and laughed with each other around the fire as they drank juices that Kagome brought for them. Then, they decided it was time for bed, so they could make a plan tomorrow about Naraku and this new reincarnation. They all said night to each other as they went to bed. Inuyasha went to the hut as Kagome said and she followed him in.

She looked around but saw no one. "I know I saw my baby walk in here. Where is he?" Kagome said to herself as she turned around and began to walk out. She was suddenly stopped by some strong arms that wrapped around her and pinned her out of the wall. It was Inuyasha. "Hello, baby you weren't about to leave were you???" he said seductively as he kissed her neck .Kagome's neck was one of her hotspots, which Inuyasha knew.

"Inu…yasha" she said as she let out a moan. Inuyasha could smell the heat coming off her and knew she wanted him there and now. They went to the bed and began to undress. Kagome slid off the top of his kimono as Inuyasha slipped off her shirt and bra. Inuyasha took off his pants because Kagome was having trouble and Inuyasha slid off her skirt and panties as he ran his fingers under her belly button. That was her other hotspot and it drove her crazy. He stared at Kagome's chest and her curves as he thought " She's just so damn sexy…." Kagome blushed and thought "He has such a sexy ass chest! Damn… he is huge down there…. very huge. Inuyasha blushed. (Now when I say Inuyasha got a body, I mean HE GOT A BODY! Damn I have never seen a body that beautiful before!!!!!!!! It was better than Sesshomaru's, Bankotsu's and Kouga's put together. O Kouga is engaded with Ayame and has let Kagome go and he agreed to marry Ayame if I hadn't told you…)

They went back to kissing and Inuyasha put one of his fingers in her womanhood and started to pump it in and out as he massaged her left breast. Kagome let out a moan as she grabbed the sheets tighter. She was enjoying this. Her moan made Inuyasha want to go faster, which is what she wanted. He slid another finger in and went faster and faster, but was careful of his claw.

He knew she was about to come, so he put one more finger in and she came. He pulled out his fingers and lapped up the juices. Kagome got on top of Inuyasha as she engulfed his throbbing member in her mouth. "Ka…Kagome" Inuyasha said as he thought "I didn't think Kagome knew these things! I'm enjoying every minute of this." He was just about to come, and he came in her mouth and she swallowed the juices. Inuyasha took back over and kissed the top of her womanhood and she moaned. That made Inuyasha know he was doing what she wanted.

He stuck his tongue in her womanhood and tasted her sweet saltiness. Kagome grabbed the sheets harder, like she was about to shred them. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome yelled with all the pleasure she was getting from her man. That made Inuyasha go in her even deeper, and deeper. She screamed even louder and he pulled out, and they started to kiss again. "Inu…Inuyasha I need you inside m..me now so you can mark me." Kagome said as she was trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha said "You want me, out of everyone else in the world to be your one and only mate? I will have to mark you and you will be forever mine." Kagome looked up at him as he got sad because he thought she didn't want to be with him forever. She put her hand on his cheek and said "Inuyasha… why in the world do you think I would want anyone else? You are the one that I love and always will and I want to be yours forever… I wouldn't have it any other way … I love you and only you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I love you too Kagome… with all my heart.' he said as he layed her back down about to enter his member in her.

"It's ok Inuyasha just go slow…" Kagome said as she grabbed the sheets as he began to enter her. He reached her barrier, and went through it. She let out a little ow as Inuyasha wiped the one tear away. He began to go faster and faster, and deeper and deeper…. Which is exactly what she wanted. They were about to reach their climax as he went in her 5 more times as deep as he could go. She was shredding the sheets. He came out of her and tried to catch his breath. Inuyasha bit her neck, which was their mating mark. They kissed and Inuyasha said "I love you so much Kagome…." "I love you too Inuyasha…" Kagome said as they kissed and she fell asleep.

He wrapped his arms around his fiance' and mate and fell asleep.Tey were happt to be in each others arms after making great love.

Miroku and Sango were doing the same thing as Inuyasha and Kagome before they went to sleep. Everyone else was asleep, having good dreams…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you like this chapters and I will have the next two up by tonight and tomorrow. Promise! Now review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now damnit…….

Diamond A.K.A inuandkaglover15


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Plan and Kagome's True Power

I put a lot of thought into this chapter as well, and I'm working on chapter 6 right now. Enjoy! O and review…………..now………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was morning and everyone woke up except Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and walked out to help make breakfast. Sango and Kagome came out 30 minutes later, to see everyone eating and having good laughs. "Kagome…. Your walking!" said Shippo. "How do you feel Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he went over to her and gave her and Sango their breakfast. "Actually… I feel a lot better, and my leg feels fully healed. I'm glad I can walk again." Kagome said. "Well you recovered fast from some serious wounds Kagome…" Miroku said as he sat by Sango.

"I'm glad you're better now Kagome… I was worried about you… So… are you sore?" Inuyasha said as Kagome chuckled and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. They had an amazing night yesterday, as did Sango and Miroku. "Kagome…. Do you want to go with me to the hot springs?" asked Sango. "Sure. Lets go. Inuyasha and Miroku said they need to make a plan about Naraku and his new reincarnation and they would tell us later." Kagome replied. They gatered their stuff, said bye to everyone, and headed off. "Don't you two go off far. I sense a storm coming!" Inuyasha yelled to them. "Ok sweetie, we wont be long!" Kagome shouted back waving.

"Ok, what are we going to do about Naraku and this new reincarnation?" Inuyasha said to Miroku. " I think Naraku is up to something…" Miroku said. "I believe that I might have a good idea of what is going on." Kaede said as she joined in on the conversation. "Since Kikyo is now gone, the rest of Kagome's soul that Kikyo used to roam the world once again has returned… along with Kikyo's power. It naturally all came from Kagome… and Kikyo was just placed in our time as Kagome was placed in the future. Kagome is the true chosen one. The one to protect the sacred jewel shard from evil and keep it purified and use her power for good. Kagome now has the power to defeat Naraku.

Howecer… demons such as Naraku can take advantage of her and use her body and soul to use the power of the sacred jewel shard to do as they plead. I believe naraku is going to try and use Kagome to make the jewel whole and use it himself." said Kaede. 'So you're trying to say that Kagome has gained her true power once again and is able to defeat Naraku?" asked Miroku. "Inuyasha is also now strong enough to defeat him, and Sesshomaru, so he will use Kagome to try and stop you two and he will be unstoppable. Kagome cannot fall into Naraku's hands, or he will become invincible." Kaede replied.

"I will never let that happen… I will never let Kagome fall into Naraku's hands again. I almost lost her once by his hands, I will not let it happen again… I will give my life to protect her…" said Inuyasha. Kaede and Miroku looked at him. Kaede said "You Inuyasha and Kagome have the power to bring the world to peace and protect the sacred jewel shard, but you have to do it together, or it cannot happen.You and Kagome together… can save the world."

"We will just have to wait for more clues." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded……….. 'I smell demons… at least 10… big ones… right near Kagome and Sango!" Inuyasha said as they all got up and headed their way. They arrived and saw Kagome and Sango trapped between the ten huge demons. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome shot an arrow and it destroyed one demon, but another demon threw her to a tree and was unconscious. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she threw her Haricoutse and destroyed a demon, but another pushed her into a tree next to Kagome. The demon then gathered a big ball of energy and was about to throw it right at Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha, Kaede, and Miroku tried to stop it, but two demons flew over and dropped at least ten trees on them, and put poisonus gas in the air that affected Inuyasha's sight.

The demon let go of the energy ball. "Kagome no!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sango! Kagome!" yelled Miroku. Kaede was unconscious. Just when they thought it was over Kagome woke up, rose to the air, and started glowing. She grew fangs, claws, and even longer hair. Her eyes turned white. She became a demon. She took the ball of energy and grabbed it and threw it back at them. She used her power and blew the trees off of the others, and woke up Sango and Kaede. Kagome used her power, and let out a big beam of energy through her hands, destroying the last of the demons. Everyone else looked at Kagome is shock and amazement. She lowered down to the ground and looked at them. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he walked towards her. She growled a little… then turned back into a human, and fell unconscious. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught her before she hit the ground. They all walked back to the village to see what happened to Kagome.

Kagome was still unconscious late after they returned to the village. They were all around the fire as they let Kagome rest in the hut. "What happened to Kagome Kaede?" Inuyasha asked, for he was very worried about her. "It seems that when you marked her on her neck, you two became one. She must have gained enough power and thought of you and became a full fleged demon to protect all of us, since you do the same for us Inuyasha. That was the beginning of her true power. It will get much stronger as she uses it. I just hope she can control it because Naraku can use her power to take over her if she is not careful." Kaede replied. "She protected us and gained more power than she had before." Sango said. "I hope she's ok." Shippo said. Then, Kagome walked out of the hut. "What.. what happened to me?" Kagome said as she fell to her knees. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he caught her and layed her down in his lap. They told Kagome the story and Kaede said for her to get more rest to build up her strength. She fell back asleep on Inuyasha. "She should be fine in the morning. We all need some rest." Kaede said. "I agree." Miroku said. They all went to sleep as Kagome and Inuyasha went into the hut and went to sleep. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and grabbed her closer to him and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry it's so short! But I will make the next one longer and have it up tomorrow. Well until next time!

Review please!...now

Diamond A.K.A inuandkaglover15


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Naraku's Reincarnation Returns

Enjoy the chapter! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up by the sun, to only realize she was being held by strong arms. She turned her head to see it was no other than her beloved Inuyasha. She kissed them lightly on the lips and rubbed his ears. He purred like a cat and woke up and attacked Kagome's lips. "Good morning my beautiful mate." Inuyasha said. She smiled and kissed him back and said "Good morning baby." They went outside with the others to eat then they went to the hot springs together.

They were on the way back when Inuyasha heard something coming… fast… like a twister. Suddenly… a twister came and swept them up and separated them all through the forest! Inuyasha heard Kagome scream but he couldn't find her. He found Sango and they went and looked for everyone else. They came up to Kirara, Shippo, and Kashema, but they were unconscious except Kirara so she carried them. They then came up to a deep part of the forest and saw Miroku and Kagome all beaten up. Miroku was carrying Kagome because she was unconscious. Miroku then fell out as well and they were both unconscious. "Kagome! Miroku!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled as they went over to help them. They all hurried to the village to see what was wrong with them.

They bandaged their bruises and cuts, thankfully they were minor injuries and would be better by the next day with the help of Kagome's medicine.

When everyone was sleep, Kaede, Inuyasha, and Sango went in to check on Kagome and Miroku. Miroku woke up for a minute and said "Is Kagome ok?" "Miroku are you ok? Tell me what happened to you and Kagome when we got separated in the forest by the twister.' Miroku said " I found Kagome fighting Naraku's reincarnation. She was all beaten up. Then when he saw me he dropped her and she was unconscious. Then when he was just

about to kill her I pushed her out of the way to protect her. Then when he was coming for me… she got in front of me and blasted him with a powerful light that came out of her hands just like last time. She was about to turn into a full demon but then the reincarnation swept her up and chocked her. I used my wind tunnel to pull her back then he flew away. She protected me, and for that I am grateful. Is she ok?" "I don't know but thank you for protecting her Miroku I owe you one." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome who had suddenly woke up. "Inu..Inuyasha I'm ok I just need rest." Was all she said before she and Miroku fell back asleep. Inuyasha and Sango went to sleep by them, hoping they would be ok in the morning.

A big splash woke up Inuyasha and Sango as they realized they were the only one in the hut. They went out to see everyone eating, and Shippo and Kashema playing in the lake. Kaede had went off with some villagers to another village for a few days. "Kagome you're ok!" Inuyasha said as he ran over to her and kissed her. "Miroku… I was so worried about you!" Sango said as she went over to him and kissed him. "Yes we are fine, and our bruises and cuts have healed." Kagome said as Inuyasha was still holding on to her. Inuyasha and Sango sat down and ate as they listened to Kagome. "When Miroku and I came out we decided that we need to do something about this new reincarnation. We came up with a plan to lure him here to see if we can get any new information about him or even Naraku." Kagome said.

Miroku continued " We can let Kagome walk through the forest alone, with us secretly behind her…. and as soon as he gets too close we jump out and catch him and try and get some answers from him." Sango and Inuyasha looked at them as Inuyasha said "I just hope he doesn't hurt Kagome or I don't give a fuck I will kill his ass answers or not." Kagome blushed and moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed.

"Ok, so when are we supposed to do this?" Sango asked. "We thought it would be best to do it at night, so probably tomorrow night." Kagome answered. "Hey, how about we all go swimming in the lake?" Shippo asked.

"Great idea! Oh and I bought swimsuits for everyone!" Kagome said as she got the swimsuits out. The girls changed in one hut, and the boys changed in another. The boys changed fast. You could see their amazing bodies completely now, especially Inuyasha's.( All the boys came out with swim shorts. Inuyasha red, Miroku blue, and Shippo green) Then when the girls came out… all three of their mouths dropped all the way to the ground.

Kagome came out with a beautiful 3 piece bathing suit. It was light and dark blue. The top showed her chest beautifuly(That's 4 Inuyasha of course) and the shorts were short with strings on the side of it. Sango came out with a 1 piece that crossed over her chest, showing a little cleavage. It was also blue. Kashema came out with a little 1 piece pink bathing suit with flowers on it. They all had their hair up in ponytails. " So do you like them?" Kagome asked with a smile knowing they did with the look on their faces. They all dropped on the ground as the girls ran to the lake. "Bet you can't catch us!" Kagome shouted. The boysgot up and ran after them. They all bumped into each other and fell in the lake.

They played shark, marco polo, and had swim races. Then they had jumping contests. The boys loved how the girls jumped in and when they came out their chests bounced. While Shippo, Kashema, and Kirara were playing Kagome announced from the top of a tall waterfall " Prepare to see my super duper triple back arial flip!" She jumped in the air, hit 3 flips, and dived into the water. They all applaused. Then they all tried it. They had a lot of fun.

Meanwhile, they all had a bet to see who could hold their breath the longest, Inuyasha and Miroku won. The girls got out of the water to take a break, as the boys smiled at them, as if they were planning something. Then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped into the water. MIroku did the same. Inuyasha was kissing Kagome underwater, as Miroku and Sango were kissing above water. Shippo and Kashema gave each other a kiss on the cheek. It then got dark. They all sat under the waterfall as they looked at the stars. "We have been through so much together guys…. It's been so long…" Inuyasha said as he sat by Kagome in the water and Miroku sat by Sango in the water.

"I am so glad we all met, and I am especially glad I fell through the well, or I wouldn't have met the love of my life, and the best friends ever…" Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha as he pulled her closer to him. "It's like we were meant to meet and be together forever." Sango said. "Soon we will all live together in a huge castle with our little children running around… I can hardly wait…" Miroku said.

They got out of the water and headed back to the village and dinner, then played a card game Kagome taught them how to play. Then they all went to bed dreaming about the wonderful day they had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you liked these last few chapters of relaxation… because its about to boil up! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I should have the next two up by this Sunday promise! review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…… diamond A.K.A inuandkaglover15


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Plan Put Into Action!

Well here it is! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated for so long1 My parents are divorced and me and my brother had to start living back with our mom and moving all our stuff………… u know how it is it takes time! Well I'm back and I'm going to try and have the next 7 chapters up! Well enough from me……… enjoy!... and review………. Now….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was morning as Inuyasha and Miroku awoke as the only one in the hut, wondering where their loved ones were. They were outside making breakfast.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a good morning and a kiss as Miroku did the same to Sango as he rubbed her butt. "Do you always have to start the day with that monk???!!!!" Sango replied as she hit him in the head.

"He'll never learn will he?" Kagome said. "Na un nope…….. he's hopeless…" Inuyasha and Kaede said. The rest just sighed and nodded their heads. Then Miroku smiled evilly at Kagome.

Kagome got a little frightened at him and hid behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at Miroku as he held Kagome near him.

"Maybe I can get Kagome instead!" Miroku said as he chased her trying to get her butt. Kagome screamed and ran as Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and knocked him all the way to a tree.

"Don't you EVER…………………EVER…….. TOUCH MY KAGOME AGAIN…"Inuyasha growled and hugged his Kagome from behind. Kagome and Sango were furious with Miroku.

"Um hehehe I guess my hand is relly cursed…. Hehe…. Yeah my hand….. bad hand that's Inuyasha's woman…" he said trying to back himself up. It didn't work.

"Um everyone…. Could you please excuse me Miroku and Sango for just a minute? We need to deal with is so called cursed hand…" Kagome said as she ans Sango dragged him behind the hut. "No No No! Inuyasha, Shippo, Kaede, someone help me!!!!!!!!" Miroku cried out.

"Sorry can't help you man…" Inuyasha said as he continued to eat. The others shook their heads and also continued to eat as well. As soon as they got to the back all they heard were Kagome and Sango yelling and beating the hell out of Miroku. Miroku was screaming and begging for mercy.

When they were done Sango came out and dusted herself off. "Oh Kagome, will you please bring Miroku around too?" Sango said. "Of course Sango." Kagome replied as she came around with the almost unconscious Miroku. She dropped him and dusted herself off.

"Yeah I think we cured his so called cursed hand." Kagome replied as she and Sango picked up Miroku and walked into the hut to heal his bruises. They came back out and saw Miroku with bandages all over his bruises.

They sat back down as Sango began to speak. "Me and Kagome have decided to be the ones to distract the reincarnation in the woods. We don't think he would dare come near Kagome as long as you are by her side Inuyasha."

"That's my job to protect my woman, but I see you're point. I guess that's smart as long as we are close." Inuyasha replied as Kagome blushed at least 20 shades of red.

"So well go tonight. We'll act as if we were going to the hot springs, and jump out and catch him for questioning. I just hope nothing goes wrong or anyone gats hurt."

Kagome said a little worried for her friends and fiance's safety. "We will all be ok and I will not let anything happen to you or the others Kagome you know that." Inuyasha said as he hugged her and she layed down on his strong chest.

"Well I'm sorry but I am going with the other villagers on a 1 week trip to the west. And you all will probably be gone by the time I return." Kaede said.

"Oh very well and you are correct we will be long gone in a week." Miroku said as Sango hugged him out of the blue and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and knew that she had forgiven him.

"Well I might as well say once we do our plan with the reincarnation, I need to go home for a few days, just three. We need more food and medical supplies and I will buy us all sleeping bags, so we can be set for our long, upcoming journey."

Kagome said. Inuyasha got a little sad knowing Kagome would be away from him for 3 long days. "Kagome noticing this rubbed his ears and whispered

"Of course you know you're coming with me, I can't last 3 days without you….." this made him smile knowing how much Kagome cared for him. He kissed her and whispered back "Thanks Kagome, I can't last 3 days without you either, barely 3 minutes…" Inuyasha said as they both blushed.

They all looked at the couple and awwwed. That made them blush even more. They all said bye to Kaede. So while they waited for night to come Inuyasha and Miroku went to gat firewood and fish and some herbs Kagome needed for dinner while Kagome and Sango and 3 villagers were cleaning up the huts and stuff around the village.

Inuyasha told Kagome and Sango if the reincarnation came off guard shoot an arrow in the sky or scream hoping to god that wouldn't happen while they were gone.

But it was too late………. The reincarnation was already on the way to Kagome, while a demon went off to Inuyasha and Miroku as a diversion.

The demon arrived and Inuyasha and Miroku were ready to fight. "What do ya want you damn demon?" Inuyasha growled as he released his Tesigua from it's sheith. "We have no interest in fighting a worthless battle."

Miroku replied as he was ready to use his wind tunnel if he needed to. "Hahahaha! You obviously cannot defeat me1 But I am here to destroy you!" The demon said.

Then…….. they saw a bright arrow shoot into the sky and heard Sango scream "Inuyasha!!!!!!!! Miroku!!!!!!!!!! Me and Kagome need you!"

"Oh damn it1 It was a diversion! Their trying to get to Kagome!" Inuyasha said to Miroku. "Well lets end this battle and rescue them!" Miroku replied as they began to fight.

"You are correct but now it's far too late! The master needs Kagome to complete his plan. By now he is putting the shard in Kagome to gain full control over her and it will be over for her! You will never save her in time!" the demon laughed as he created a big blast and it sent the two flying.

While they were in the air, the passed an area where they saw Kagome and Sango fighting the reincarnation. "Kagome! Sango! Don't let him near you! He's trying to…….." was all Inuyasha said as they hit the ground.

Inuyasha had a cut on his side, while Miroku had one on his arm. They were bleeding severely, but they got up and ran to the fight. It was too late……. Kagome was being held by the reincarnation as he began to put the tainted shard in her head.

"Once I put this shard in your head Naraku will have complete control over you and take over the world. You are the key Kagome." The reincarnation said as he licked her neck.

She screamed in pain as her thoughts began to fade away. She could not purify it for the poison in it was strong. It was almost completely in her head when a certain hanyou screamed "Kagome no! Fight it!"

Inuyasha and Miroku were on the ground. Their bodies were limp for they were losing too much blood.

Sango was injured as well. She had a deep cut but not as deep as Inuyasha's on her leg, and a cut on her arm. She was weak as well, but she managed to take out her sword and stab the reincarnation

. He had a hole in his stomach as he screamed and dropped Kagome. Everyone saw as Kagome was rolling on the ground screaming with the shard going into her head trying to fight it out.

The reincarnation gave Sango and Kagome a deep cut with Sango's sword and said" My work is done for now…" and flew off.

Sango began to bleed as did Kagome but she pulled herself toward her and touched Kagome and said "Kagome cmon you can do it fight it! Remember… we need you and Inuyasha loves you. We can't go on without you."

Inuyasha and Miroku heard this and said "Yes Kagome cmon fight it!" Miroku said. "Please Kagome I love you! You can make it!" Inuyasha said as everyone fell unconscious.

Right as they were about unconscious they saw the shard come out of Kagome and she fell unconscious. Then a figure came up to her, but it was blurry. Then they were all knocked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omg who is it?! Wanna find out now or in the next chapter?

Audience: NOW DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok Ok geez and is the cursing necessary?

Back to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days later……………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all woke up in a hut, but couldn't get up they were still in a little pain and tired. Then Ayame and another wolf demon came into the hut with breakfast and new bandages. "Good you all are awake! You look a lot better guys. You all need to eat though and build up some energy.

You should be better in two more days." Ayame said. "Ayame! What are you doing here?" Sango asked. "Yes, what happened to us?' Miroku said next. Inuyasha looked around and he didn't see his Kagome.

"Yeah and where's Kagome?" Ayame's face saddened a little and lit back up as she sat beside the confused three as she gave them their breakfast and she began to explain.

"Well me, Kouga, and some other wolf demons saw you all and Kagome knocked out you were all seriously injured as was Kagome. So we all brought you back here and tended to your wounds. You all have been out for five days……. We were very worried."

"Ok but what about Kagome?! Is she ok?! Where is she?!" Inuyasha said worriedly. Ayame's face saddened and tears were ready to fall from his eyes.

Ayame said "Well, when we found you all, she seemed to have awakened and turned into a full demon, then she looked at you guys and turned back to normal.

The last thing she said was Inuyasha's name and fell back unconscious. Her head was bleeding along with her stomach, and we also found a jewel shard.

She hasn't woken up since… I hope she's ok. I'm glad she stopped bleeding. She is in another hut being kept an eye on."

Then Kouga walked in and said "Hey glad to see you all are ok Shippo, Kashema, and Kilala were sleep in the corner. They ate already. (Inuyasha and Kouga are cool now and good friends) What happened to you guys?"

"Yeah what did happen to you all?" Ayame asked. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango explained what happened with them and the reincarnation.

They then agreed to join together and help each other to defeat Naraku and would also live in the castle with the group and have future children.

"Where is Kagome? Can we see her?" asked Sango. "I need to see her please" Inuyasha said as he tried to get up but went back down for they were still too weak.

"Of course, she hasn't woken up yet or healed, but you can see her of course. Let us help you to her." Kouga said as he, Ayame, and another wolf demon helped them to the next hut.

They came up to the door of a hut and Inuyasha could smell Kagome inside. "Keep guard while we are inside." Kouga said. "Yes sir." The two demons replied as they let them pass.

The went to a room and saw Kagome lying in the bed with a girl wolf demon changing her bandages. "Glad to see you all have almost healed. You can come over to her if you wish.

Kagome was moving around in her sleep saying Naraku over and over, you might want to check on her about that when she wakes up." she said as she bowed and exited the hut.

Kouga, Ayame, and The other demon gently put down the injured group next to Kagome. "Kagome……." Inuyasha said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

The others looked at her and were glad she was ok. "I believe she will be ok but she was in a lot of worse condition than the rest of you and lost a lot of blood as well. Here is the jewel shard it's not poisoned anymore."

Kouga said. He handed it to Inuyasha as he put it into Kagome's hand as well as the half of the jewel that was hanging on her neck.

He made Kagome's hand into a fist and when he released it, the shard became a part of the jewel and Inuyasha put it back on her neck. "Inu… Inu… Inuyasha, are you…. and ….th.. the …. others…. ok?" Kagome said lightly as she opened her eyes a little.

"Kagome!" everyone yelled as they went closer to her. "Are you ok Kagome? I was so worried about you!" Inuyasha said as he hugged her. "My head is killing me and my stomach hurts a little… other than that I'm fine." Kagome replied as she hugged her back.

"What happened? Kouga? Ayame? What are you guys doing here? Can I please know whats going on?" Kagome said as her head was hurting trying to understand what was happening.

Kouga explained it all to Kagome as she ate breakfast. When he finished Inuyasha said "Thanks Kouga I owe ya one…"

Kouga replied "No problem I smelled you and Kagome's blood and me and Ayame went and found you all and we brought you back here. Of course we wouldn't leave you. You guys are family."

"Yeah we are in this together." Ayame said. "Now Kagome we heard from the demon changing your bandages that you kept on saying Naraku in your sleep. Do you think you remember anything?" Sango said.

Kagome held her head a little in pain as Inuyasha comforted her. Kagome said "Yes I do. I was having some sort of dream, no a nightmare. Naraku had all of you in chains and you were bleeding.

He came to me and tried to take my soul, but I wouldn't let him. Then he……… stuck swords in you guys and I started crying. I guess I was at my weak point and he took over my body and soul and the jewel shard.

Then he………. killed me I think, then my mind went black. It was horrible. I let my guard down and you all were hurt and I couldn't do anything to save you and myself. I'm so stupid and I'm…. I'm… weak…" she said as her bangs covered her face as they could see tears coming down her face.

Inuyasha went and hugged her tightly and said "Kagome, your crazy! You are not stupid or weak! Don't you realize that?!

It was just a dream and I know that with us and your power, you can do anything. I will never let you die ok? Don't ever think I would let that happen to you….."

Inuyasha said as he kissed her head lightly not trying to hurt her head.

"Yeah Kagome…. We will always be here we are in this together." Sango said. "We live together, we die together, we are always together." Miroku said.

"There will always be people here who care and love you Kagome." Ayame said. "We will kick ass to the day we die to stay together." Kouga said. "Thank you… thank you all…" Kagome said as she fell asleep.

"You all need some sleep to building up strength.We will all watch over you." Kouga said as he walked out and gave wolf demons orders to look after the others and his fiance' as he and the others went to gather more food and firewood.

Ayame said "Don't worry Kouga will take care of everything for now, get some rest. There are beds for all of you in the next huts." They helped Miroku and Sango up as they exited the hut.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and was helped out of the hut by Ayame as ha looked at Kagome one last time. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, if the bed she was in was bigger you could stay in here with her and it is not really a good idea to move her. She really needs to heal..." Ayame said.

"I understand, please watch over her..." Inuyasha said as he thought he couldn't wait to be able to watch over her when he was well again. " Of course I will...I will protect her with my life." Ayame said as they reached the hut and Inuyasha went in and went to sleep. "Goodnight Kagome... See you in the morning..." he said as he fell asleep.

With Naraku...

Damn you my reincarnation. You have failed me yet again...But no worries... my plan is still in play..." Naraku said. "No go until I need you..." He said. "Very well master..." the reincarnation said as he flew away. "Soon...Kagome..." Naraku said as he went off to do things.

With Sesshomaru...

(Sorry you wont hear a lot about him in this story but he will be a major character in the next couple of chapters and Rin and Jaken.)

" I sense a battle nearing soon..." Sesshomaru says as Jaken says "O my lord do you real..." he says as he trips over a rock. Rin is now 15 and is sleep on Auun.( She is in love with Sesshomaru but he doesn't know it) Sesshomaru deep down kows he has feelings for Rin as well. They continue to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter complete! I will have the next 5 or so up in the next three or four days. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! inuandkaglover15


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: They're all ok… What's the plan this time?

All I have to say is READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayame was making breakfast with a few other demons as Kouga came up to her from behind and hugged her and kissed her and said "Good morning beautiful." "Awwww morning sweetie…"Ayame said as she hugged him.

"So how is everyone doing? And how were you when I was gone?" Kouga asked. Ayame said " They are all recovering at their own pace.

Inuyasha and Miroku are a little ahead of Kagome and Sango probably because they weren't as badly injured and Inuyasha being a half demon it's giving them some advantage.

Kagome is still a little dizzy and Sango is getting there. Another day or two and they will be fine I hope."

Kagome woke up and said to herself "Damn my head hurts…. I think a nice soak in the hot springs with Sango and Ayame will speed up our healing and it will feel good too. Ayame!"

Sango came into Kagome's hut and said Kagome are you ok? I heard you scream." She said as she almost fell out as Ayame came in and catched her. "Wow you all are regaining energy fast but still be careful and not reopen your wounds…." Kagome asked.

"Yes but can we go take a hot spring?" "Yeah I could use one too…." Sango said. "Ok but I have to put water proof bandages on so the water wont sting your wounds. All three of us will go and I will make some others come to escort us there." Ayame said.

Ayame went out to Kouga and told them where they were going and told him to watch over Inuyasha and Miroku. Then they went off after breakfast.

About 30 minutes later Miroku woke up as did Inuyasha and they managed to walk outside on their own. They saw each other and Inuyasha said "Hey man, you feeling any better?" "Yes but I was hoping for some breakfast and to check on Sango." Miroku replied. "Yeah I'm worried about Kagome too." Inuyasha said.

Kouga then popped up with some breakfast for the two and said "Well here is some breakfast… but you will have to wait for the girls to return from the hot springs.

They needed to get off some dry blood and get their clothes cleaned. You guys need to as well. Cmon I know another hot spring we can go to."

They agreed and they and two other wolf demons went to the hot spring. They put on water proof bandages as well as they got in the water.

The other two washed their clothes while they were in the water. Inuyasha then asked "So how were Kagome and Sango? Are they doing any better?"

Kouga said "Kagome is still a little dizzy and sango is healing, but they are both doing fine. They should be back in an hour so we can have an hour to relax too."

"So what's the plan?" Kouga asked. "Well Naraku's foul ora is coming from the north, so I guess when we are all healed we head that way." Inuyasha replied.

"Seems good to me. I can't stand our women and comrades getting hurt." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled and said " Damnit! I can't stand Kagome getting hurt like this. We need to hurry up and kill that damn Naraku once and for all…."

With the girls………………………………………………………………….

They were talking about the guys as severe winds blew towards them. The sky grew dark as the girls could feel the evil ora forming around them. The girls got out and put on their clean clothes.

All of a sudden… the reincarnation appeared! He had a fire bomb and threw it at them as the whole place caught on fire. They were trapped.

The reincarnation just laughed as he was suddenly whacked to a tree by a very powerful wind scar.

"That's it! I'm tired of you hurting Kagome and my friends! You die now!" yelled a very angry Inuyasha as he saw Kagome and the others trapped in the fire. He got angry as his eyes began to flash red.

"Ayame! Kagome Sango!" yelled Miroku and Kouga as they ran to the fire, but it just spreaded. Kouga and Miroku were now trapped and were sepereated from the girls by a wall of fire. "Inu... cough... yasha... help!" Kagome scremaed.

"Kagome! I'm coming! Don't die on me hang on I'm coming!" Inuyasha said back but he got no answer.The smoke covered everything and they couldn't see. Inuyasha sent another wind scar towards the reincarnation as he was hit and fled away.

Inuyasha went down towards the fire but couldn't sniff out the others or see because of all the smoke. He wasn't affected by the fire though, thanks to his robe of the fire rat.

"Kagome! Where are you?" yelled Inuyasha as he hoped for a reply. "Inu… cough… Inuyasha… cough… I can't… cough… cough…. breathe… cough cough…. Help me…….." was all he heard from Kagome. He bumped into Kouga as he heard Ayame calling out to him.

"Ayame! I'm coming hold on!" Kouga said as he coughed. "Kouga you could make a twister to clear some of the smoke so we can find the others and put the fire out." Inuyasha said as he coughed. He nodded and made a twister.

They then saw Ayame trying to wake up Kagome and she said "Kagome cmon wake up!" but the smoke covered them back up. "Kagome! Ayame!" Kouga and Inuyasha said.

They saw Miroku and helped him up. They then saw Ayame, Sango and Kagome unconscious but the smoke covered them back up. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled sucking up almost all the smoke.

They finally found the others as they carried them to safety as they put out the fire. They ran back to them worried as they weren't breathing. Cpr didn't work, as did nothing else.

They began to worry as Kagome started glowing. She then sent a little light to Sango and Ayame as it took out all the smoke from their body, then the guys, then the light faded.

Kagome continued to glow as she took the smoke out of herself, then the light faded. They all started breathing again.

They all woke up in a flash as they gasped for air except for Kagome. They received hugs and gave thanks to Kagome for saving them but she was fast asleep for all of the energy she used.

They went back to the village and got their bandages changed, then off to bed, hoping Kagome would wake up in the morning. They all just needed rest.

"Damn I can't keep failing my master, but I can't kill them... they're too strong... but I will find a way..." the reincarnation said as he flew off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done! Sorry it's so short! Longer ones next time promise! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

inuandkaglover15


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Another Attack

Man things are really stirring up! Read and review! Now……………………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone slept through the day and it was now late afternoon. Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping together, Miroku and Sango were sleeping together, and Ayame and Kouga were sleeping together. They were all in one big hut.

There were wolf demons looking at everyone's wounds as Inuyasha began to wake up, as did Kouga.(he wasn't hurt just a little tired) "So how is everyone?" Kouga asked.

" You all slept through the day… it's almost nightfall…. Well everyone's wounds are healing fast another day or so and they should be just fine, Kagome is still a little drained… she needs a lot of rest to regain the energy she lost." A wolf demon replied as she was finishing examining Kagome.

"She will be ok wont she?" Inuyasha said as he was being examined.

"Yes sir she just needs good rest, you all do and she should be fine." She replied as she bowed and exited the hut.

"Man the demons just come non stop. Probably because Naraku is making a plan or a battle." Inuyasha said. "Yeah we better be ready for anything he has up his sleeves. Kagome stirred a little as Inuyasha hugged her close to him.

Miroku and Sango were now awake. Ayame then woke up along with Kagome. "So how is everyone feeling?" Miroku said as he tried to get near Ayame and Kouga growled. "Don't start Miroku…" Kagome said. "Yeah, you don't want another lesson do you?" Sango said. Miroku then ran to a corner scared.

Then they heard thunder, it was about to rain… and it was dark. Then one of the guards ran in and said "Sir the demon has returned with an army size of demons and is looking for Lady Kagome!"

"Well looks like we have another battle to fight protect Kagome and the others." Kouga said. "Yes sir! Come ladies." The demon said. Ayame, Kagome, and Sango along with Kirara, Kashema and Shippo exited the hut and began to attack.

The guys went after the reincarnation as the girls and Shippo and Kirara were killing the demon army. Kagome saw as a demon was nearing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran and karate kicked the demon out of the way.

"Kagome… thanks…" Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to reply when a demon came and knocked her to a tree. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as the demon neared her again as Kouga grabbed her and moved her out of the way. "Kouga… thanks is she ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's ok. We need to defeat these bastards!" Kouga said as he put Kagome down and she said "Thanks Kouga! Be careful. Inuyasha stay safe ok?" Inuyasha said "No problem, you stay safe too. I'll be watching over you…" Kagome nodded and went back to the fight shooting arrows everywhere.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. "Fox fire!" Shippo yelled. "Haricoutse!" Sango yelled. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled. "Go!" Kagome yelled. They were all kicking ass… but the demons just kept coming.

Then a huge demon came and had a large bottle of gas that really did a damage to human, and affected demons and half demons abilities by 50 percent.

He was about to let the gas go when Inuyasha said "Everyone back away that's really bad poison that affects humans greatly and takes away half of demons and half demons abilities!" Kagome then used her powers as she said "Inu komu sani soku pami barrier!"Then a barrier covered everyone keeping them safe... but for how long?

"Wow Kagome... I didn't know you got this much stronger so soon..." Miroku said. "Yes but she is still very tired and wont be able to hold it for much longer... anf she will just pass out again probably from exhaustion..."Ayame said as she wiped the sweat off Kagome's head. Kagome was breathing hard as she tried to keep the barrier up.

Inuyasha went over to her and said "Kagome.. You don'rt have to use all of yor energy... we can just escape until it clears up... I don't want you hurt..."

Everyone else looked at Inuyasha and agreed. "No... I will protect you all... I'm not weak..."She said as she began to transform. "Im not... I'm not... weak!" She said as she became full demon. "Miroku... keep up the barrier until the coast is clear." Kagome said as Miroku nodded and he took over holding up the barrier. It then started raining and thundering with lightning along with it. "Be careful Kagome..." Ayame said.

"I will." Kagome replied as two strong arms grabbed her. it was Inuyasha as he said "Kagome are you crazy?! I am not letting you go out there alone! Thats why they came here! For you! And I wont let them take you!"

Kagome looked at him and said "And I'm not letting you go with me! I have enugh power to purify any gas that comes near me for enough time to get them away... I have to protect the one that is most dear to me... you.. I cant lose you..." she said as she put her hand on his cheek.

Inuyasha pulled her close to him and said " Kagome you wont ever lose me I promise... But I don't wanna lose you... I need you..." "You wont ever lose me either... I'll be right there..." She said as she backed out of the barrier... started to form enrgy balls in her hand as she rose off the ground in the pouring rain with white eyes, long hair and claws.

She flew right up to the reincarnation and said " Now show me what you got..." Then she released the energy balls and it sent the reincarnation to the ground. "Hehehe... very well..." the reincarnation said as he got up and tried to stab Kagome with is glowing poisoned sword. "Kagome watch out! eveyone yelled in the barrier.

Kagome dodged it! She then drew out a sword and sliced a deep cut in the skin of the reincarnation... but it didn't bleed... but it did hurt. "You wanna see power? I'll show you power!" the reincarnation stuck out his tongue and a sword was in it as he stabbed Kagome in the arm... and it began to bleed... mixing with the pouring rain.

"Bastard!" Kagome yelled as she sent another energy beam out of her hand as it hit him straight inthe chest. He then had a huge hole where a so called heart should be. They kept on battling it out as both continued to be hit, cut stabbed, and injured... but the battle went on.

"Man I can't take this she needs our help! Let down the barrier!" Inuyasha said. " I can't! I have no control over it now! Its like it's being controlled by someone else!" Miroku yelled.

Suddenly... the gas all came into the barrier! It was a trap to kill them off and take Kagome! "Oh no! What now?" Sango yelled. "It was all a trap so that damn reincarnation could kill us and take Kagome! He's controlling the barrier!" Kouga said. "Damn! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Haha! Correct but now its far too late! You will alll die and Kagome is coming with me!" the reincarnation said as he held Kagome by the neck.

The gas almost completely poisoned the little pure air that was left in the barrier when all of a sudden...Kagome sent all the energy she had left to the barrier and purified the gas! The barrier still stood strong though.

"Oh no! Kagome has used all of her energy!" Ayame yelled. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. They all then tried to break the barrier. Kagome then turned into a human... for she was drained and couldn't even move. "I have had enough of this! Time to finish my work!"

The reincarnation said as he ripped the back of Kagome's shirt off and put his hand on her back. He started chanting words... as dark evil aura spewed around everywhere. It became darker and darker as the aura grew stronger. It was Naraku's aura supporting his reincarnation.

"No! What are you doing to her?" Inuyasha yelled as they coontinued to try and break the barrier. (Inuyasha couldn't use his sword for it was a 50 50 chance it wound work or bounce back and kill them all.. so he did not take the chance even though he thought about it and almost did it lol.)

"I am finally bonding her with Naraku!" the reincarnation said as Kagome woke up and began to scream. Her eyes were turning white, then red, and back and forth. Her back began to bleed. The reincarnation did what the others thought was impossible as they all looked in horror.

There it was... Naraku's spider... on Kagome's back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this is so short! But I cant give you all the details in one chapter now can I? I will have the next one or two up by tonight or tomorrow... oh and I got a boyfriend! And mt birthday was February 1st! Yay me! REVIEW! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

inuandkaglover15


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What Now?

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Had writers block! Please read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the spider was on her back the reincarnation flew away. "Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he began to transform. His eyes turned red as his claws grew larger and so did his fangs. He became furious as he broke the barrier and rushed over to Kagome.

The others went over as well as they were just as mad as Inuyasha (well almost). She wasn't moving or showing any sign of life at all. She wasn't even breathing.

"Kagome please wake up!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha turned back to normal as he held Kagome with a tear coming down his face as he yelled "Kagome…………Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kagome then began to fade away. All they heard was…… "I'll return in the morning…." It was Kagome's voice. Then she was gone. "Kagome no!" Inuyasha yelled, but he couldn't find not even a little of her scent. It was gone…. She was gone…… But where?

Inuyasha was so upset he just went to his knees and cried. Sango went over and gave him a friendly hug, as did Ayame and Kouga and Miroku patted him on the back. They were all in tears.

An hour later…………………..

Kagome was running and running until she stopped. She was screaming in pain, for her back was on fire. Every time she touched it.. it stung. Then….. She did what you think she wouldn't do. She took a sword and tried to slice it off….. But it just came back….. This time even in more pain.

She decided to try and go back, but she collapsed and fell before she could go any distance. Luckily Kirara was near and saw that Kagome tried to slice off the spider. She thought she shouldn't move Kagome, so she just layed near her and stayed with her for the night.

Inuyasha noticed that Kirara was gone, but he thought she just went off for a minute, and fell asleep before he could go and check. They were all sleep.

The next morning…………..

Everyone woke in sadness as they noticed Kagome was nowhere to be found. They suddenly noticed that Kirara was also missing.

"Where's Kirara?" Sango asked as she began to worry and got up. "I saw her get up and walk away but you know I thought she just went off for a minute like she usually does, then I fell asleep before I could check."

Then they saw a figure in a distance…. It was Kirara….. With Kagome on her back! "Kirara! Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time as they all ran over to the two finally found members of the group.

With the reincarnation……………..

"I have done part of my job……….. Until next time…… Kagome" he said as he continued to fly.

Back with the group………..

They were all around Kagome as she slept in Inuyasha's arms. Kirara was meowing trying to tell the others what Kagome did because she still wasn't moving or breathing.

Kirara put her nose on the sword Kagome had, which had her blood all over it. Then she put her paw on Kagome's back lightly, hoping not to hurt her and they would get what happened.

The others finally understood and Inuyasha said "Kagome……….. Tried to cut off the spider……… and it didn't work………… and s..she was in pain as it came back………… wasn't she Kirara?" he said as Kirara nodded sadly and licked Inuyasha then Kagome, then she began to breathe, but still did not move or wake up.

They all decided it was best to bandage Kagome's back and just wait to see what happened tomorrow. They ate breakfast and went to get supplies they needed and dinner for later on tonight. Inuyasha and the guys went one way, and the girls went the other way with Kagome on Kirara because Kagome could not go where the guys were going. Inuyasha said to only be gone for and hour, and they were close anyway.

In Kagome's dream………………………………...

She was running further and further from Naraku, for he was trying to take her body and soul………. Then he stopped……….and then he came up to her with Inuyasha and her other friends……….dead……….then she just fell to her knees. Naraku said…. "Kagome………. Its your fault their dead… you were too scared and worried to help them…. You let them die…. You have always been a burden for the group….

Face it you have nothing left…… this isn't even your time, you are just messing everything up, you know Inuyasha still loves Kikyo and he always will….. Face it….. Your nothing……….. And you should not be in this time……… you do not belong……… Kagome…………." Then she screamed and said "Why am I not loved or wanted by anyone?! Why must I love one who loves another?! Why can't Inuyasha love me and help me stay in this time………… he's right………… I'm worthless……………." Then she cried.

End of dream……………

Kagome awoke screaming and fell back out. The scream was so loud that everyone heard it, even the guys. They were worried but kept going for they were almost to their destination. The girls got what they needed and began to head back. The boys were on their way as well.

Everyone, especially Inuyasha was worried about Kagome, and tried to hurry back. Would Kagome wake up and tell them about the dream?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well…. Finally…….. Another chapter finished! And I am staying on the computer until I get the next one up! Sorry for the delay and please review!

inuandkaglover15


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: The War Is Coming

Man do I feel a lot better about being on the computer writing my stories again! Sorry I've been taking so long! I'm gonna do better you will see! O and feel free to tell me what you want to hear in the story you never know I might put it in there! Some people took me up on this offer and it turned out great! Well enough from me…….. Read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they headed back, Kagome had the same nightmare over and over again. She moved around a little every now and then, and fell back asleep. The guys were almost there as were the girls, but of course another delay came on the girls…………… It was Naraku. He flew in and took Kagome into his barrier as he laughed. "God damnit Naraku put her down right now! Inuyasha!!" Sango screamed.

The guys instantly heard her and were on their way from the deep forest. Inuyasha picked up the scent of Naraku with Kagome mixed in it and he got pissed. He was tired of him around Kagome.

When they finally got there Naraku said "Well if it isn't the men to these girls. I just came by to kill you all." "If you don't put her down……………..I will drag you to hell and make sure you burn there!" Inuyasha said viciously.

"Yeah! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! You will pay Naraku!" yelled Kouga.

"Oh shut up and calm down I have no intention of taking her right now…………… since she bears my mark I can take her whenever I want so you better watch her. Now I just came to wake her up so you can pay attention to what is coming in the future.

I have been giving her nightmares and visions while she was asleep that is why she has not waken up, but she will not be awake for long for I drained her energy and power until midnight." Naraku put his hand on her back.

She screamed a little and opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha and fell back asleep. "She's fine………………..for now………….hahahahah!" Naraku said as he dropped her and flew away. Inuyasha caught her as he cried a little happy that Kagome woke up, but still worried about what Naraku said.

The others were preparing for dinner as Kagome and Inuyasha were in a tree. "Ow…. My head hurts……….." Kagome said as Inuyasha kissed her on her head and layed her down on his chest.

"It's ok, hey can you tell me anything about that nightmare you had? Naraku told me about it and I was very worried about it. He told me he was giving you nightmares and we need to pay attention to the future."

Kagome said "Yes , I do remember…." Kagome explained the nightmare exactly as it happened to Inuyasha and the rest of the group, they were furious, especially Inuyasha.

"For a minute, I felt that I really don't belong here……….and that something will happen to force me to stay in my own time……and I thought no one would care…………I thought I was a burden to the group.." Kagome said as a tear came down her face.

"Kagome! How could you even think that? You know we love you and we don't want you to go anywhere!" Sango said. "If you do get into a situation where you have to go back to your own time, we will do anything to keep you here no matter what it takes." Miroku said. "We will get Naraku for giving you these nightmares." Kouga said.

"You know we don't want you to go!" Shippo cried. "I'm tired of Naraku and his lies! We need to put an end to this! Nobody's gonna hurt my family anymore!" Ayame said. "I…………I can't believe……..he said I still love Kikyo……………and he made you upset with all these lies………..and he tried to make you believe it…………he was trying to get you at a weak point……..but that is how it used to be………

I was still around Kikyo when I loved you, even though I was always lured to her it was still my fault. It still hurt you. I'm so sorry its my fault you feel that way…………. But you are not a burden to the group! What would we do without you?!

I wouldn't be able to go on without you….you know that!" Kagome got up and said " Inuyasha, you know it's not your fault! Naraku is messing with our heads don't blame it all on yourself!" Inuyasha went into a deep kiss.

"Ok. But now we need to focus on this war that's coming and watch Kagome, because he will try to take her, now that she bears his mark." Kouga said. Kagome winced in pain as her back was acting up again.

They all decided it was time to eat so they began to prepare. Kagome was getting cold water on her back to reduce the swelling, and Ayame helped.

It began to feel a little better, as she began to relax.

Inuyasha came over and asked Ayame "So how is she?" Ayame replied "She's relaxing and she has her feet in the water, she asked you to come over to her whenever you were done."

"Thanks, I'll go now. The food will be ready soon" Inuyasha said as she nodded and walked off to help the others. Inuyasha walked over and saw Kagome lying on the ground with her eyes closed and thought something happened to her.

"Kagome!" he screamed as he picked her up and looked at her. "Aghhhhhhhhhhh! I'm ok I'm just resting! Are you ok?" Kagome replied out of breath from the scare. "Oh, Oh Kagome I thought something happened I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Inuyasha said as he kissed her. Kagome said "You are so nice and caring, when you wanna be……" They were just talking and kissing in between.

Dinner was on its way as Kirara, Kashema, and Shippo were playing tag, while the three couples were playing in the water. And then of course, a demon attacked.

It was a huge demon with some large tank on his back filled with some water intoxicated with knock out gas that really could do some damage to your insides.

Kagome, of course, was attacked first, then Ayame. They were thrown into the tank. Inuyasha tried to use the wind scar, along with Miroku and his wind tunnel, but before they could stop it, the demon took Kagome out and all the attacks hit her!

"Oh no! What have we done?!" Miroku screamed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. "Hmmmm the attacks had little effects for she put up a barrier, but you still hit her pretty hard." the demon said while laughing.

Ayame wasn't doing very well in that water either. "Hold on Ayame! I'm coming!" Kouga said as he twisted and separated the tank with the girls in it from the demon.

Sango quickly ran over to the tank, as the boys finished up the demon. Kouga shook him up with his tunnel, Miroku sucked all his weapons up with his wind tunnel, and Inuyasha transformed his sword and said "You will pay for doing this to Kagome and Ayame, wind scar!"

The demon screamed as his flesh was being ripped apart by the powerful attack. The pieces were burning away as all of the traces of the demon were gone. They were headed over to the girls as Ayame busted the glass they were in and they poured out. They were both breathing, but they didn't look so good.

Sango went over to them and said "Here let me give them this. It's a potion that will slow down the spread of the gas until we can get it out of them. She put it in their mouths and they got a little better, but they did not wake up.

Later……………………

They were at the campsite as they were preparing dinner. Kagome and Ayame woke up and went to the hot springs, but only Sango knew, so she went with them because they were still a little groggy from the gas. The guys worried but Shippo told them they went to the hot springs, and took Kirara. So they finished dinner and waited for their return.Then Sango came out of the woods.

"Hey Sango, where's Kagome and Ayame?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh they are coming, they wanted to stay a little longer and Kirara will bring them back since they really can't walk. So I came to see if dinner was ready. It smells really good."

Sango replied as she got a butt rub. All of a sudden there was a loud slap. "Why can't I ever just get a kiss and hi baby like Ayame and Kagome?" Sango said. Miroku said "Uh hehe, cursed hand."

"Sure, cursed hank, ok Miroku" someone said coming out of the woods. "Yeah you should get that fixed." said another girl. Kagome and Ayame came out of the woods.

"Kagome" Inuyasha replied as he kissed her as did Kouga to Ayame. Sango said "See? Why can't you be like that?" They all laughed and sat down and ate their dinner talking about Kagome's dream. They were all worried about it, but tried not to show it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What will happen with this dream? What war is coming? What will happen to Kagome? Find out next chapter!

inuandkaglover15


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: What does the dream mean?

I'm so sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while but plz believe me when I say I've been through a lot of drama!

But I hope you like this chapter I put a lot of thought into it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, we need to talk about this dream" Kagome said. "I…think its what's going to happen in the future. Now I'm just one of Naraku's puppets like Kagura and Kanna and Hakudoshi, except… I don't get it… I still have my heart." she said. Everyone looked at her. Inuyasha went over and put his hand on her chest and could hear her heartbeat, then got sad. 

"She still had her heart, but her heartbeat is not as strong as it usually is. Naraku has control of her heart, I can feel it." he said as he looked down. Kagome could feel it too and got a little uncomfortable. "So it's like he's crawling inside of me and he can control me whenever he wants? That is so wrong!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, I can't believe it. I don't want him to do something like that. He could take you when were all asleep. I don't know what we can do…" Sango said in sadness. "I hate that we can't do anything!" Miroku screamed.

"Naraku is so evil. He just comes and puts this damn spider on Kagome and he just….just has her at his mercy….and we can't do anything about it!" 

Ayame screamed as she began to cry. "Kagome does not indeed belong in this time, and I feel that will come into all of this in the future. And there is also a war coming. Naraku will take Kagome and use her body and soul to take over the world and come after us first." Kaede said. 

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome and said "Kagome…please forgive me for letting this happen to you. I can't take the fact that he can just take you away from me! I hate it! I will not let him take you away from me and no matter what all of this will work out I promise. I will never give up on you." he said. 

"Inuyasha, this is not your fault. I…" Then, of course, Naraku came.

"Kagome it is time." he said. Inuyasha and the others stood up and stood in front of Kagome. "You are not taking her!" Inuyasha screamed as he drew the tetsiga. "oh, I don't have to make her, she will come to me. Come my Kagome." Inuyasha looked back and saw that Kagome completely tansformed. 

Her hair got longer, her outfit was a small tight dress that was all black and had pieces hanging from her arms. She had on boots and her eyes were red. She was completely under his spell. Her outfit showed the spider on her back which was pulsing. Kagome replied "Yes my dear."

She walked past all of them except Inuyasha who grabbed her arm but she pulled away. "Naraku you bastard." Inuyasha growled. "Once I have her body and soul, I will reincarnate her in another body and she will become my wife. 

There is nothing you can do to stop me Inuyasha or the rest of you. My war is coming and we will be ready for all of you. You know Inuyasha, it is not all my fault. You broke Kagome's heart when you went after Kikyo when you heard she was alive. Kagome thought there was no reason for her to be here if he couldn't have you, can you blame her? haha" he said as he and Kagome vanished. There was no scent of them.

No trace.

Nothing…………

They all stood in shock. No one said a word. Then Kaede said " We must prepare for this war if we want to save Kagome." They all nodded and agreed. Inuyasha just stood there thinking of those words that came out of Naraku's mouth about the time Hakudoshi was an infant and almost took Kagome's life. 

He thought to himself "She loved me then? I had no idea, and yet I went aftr Kikyo, I don't even know why. I should have stayed with Kagome…" Inuyasha said "I will do whatever it takes to make things right and save the one I love.

"We will have to get everyone we can to help us. Me and my troops will start a search tomorrow, but for now we need to make up a plan." Kouga said. "We will all work together to save Kagome and the world!" Shippo and Kashema said. "Well lets get going." Sango said. "Kagome….please be strong and hang on. I will get you back." Inuyasha said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope this chapter was good! I will update as fast as I can! Plz review!!

inuandkaglover15


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The plans are set

Chapter 13: The plans are set

I put a lot of thought into this chapter and I hope I put interesting stuff into. I will take my time a lot more and make it really good for you guys! Plz read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Naraku's Castle………………………

Naraku's castle he and Kagome just arrive. "Naraku all of your orders have been carried out as you ordered. Kanna and Kagura went off to find bodies for our troops for the war." Hakudoshi said.

"Good work. All we have to do now is get Kagome and the troops ready. I am almost complete with the chant to take her body and soul. We must prepare. Who knows when that damn Inuyasha will try and come and take my future wife." Naraku replied.

He then left with Kagome and put her in a room filled with books. "Kagome, this is the room of spells. In here is where you must study to make the chant so we can rule the world together.

Together we will be invincible." "Yes my master. All I need is a little time dear." Kagome replied. "Of course my dear" Naraku said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

With Inuyasha and the gang………………

"Ok Naraku is going to take Kagome's soul and use her body to become immortal. Then he will put her into another body and Kagome will say a chant to make the pits of hell arise once again.

We must stop him, for if we don't the real Kagome will seize to exist." Kaede said.

"Ok so we will need everyone we can find to help us, for I know the army he will posses will be huge." Miroku said.

"Me and Inuyasha will go search for people." Kouga said. "And me and Ayame will make weapons. Sango replied. "I will make plenty of potions for healing and restoring energy. Kaede said.

"And Kouga's men that are staying behind will help Shippo make shields and armor for everyone. The troops said. "Ok we have two days before the war begins so lets move!" Inuyasha said.

As everyone went to do their assignments Inuyasha stopped and thought to himself "Kagome…………forgive me for all of the mistakes that I have made and those that have hurt you. I will do anything it takes to have you in my arms again. This I swear.

Back at Naraku's castle………………

"The army is getting larger as you wished. Where is Kaome?" Hakudoshi said. "She is meditating, taking in the spells

." Naraku said as he smiled. "Kanna and Kagura returned with the items you asked for." Hakudoshi said. "Good, the time is nearing" Naraku said as he walked away to check on Kagome.

Kagome was still meditating, as she had a vision of a man with white hair over and over again. "Who is this person? I've seen him before." Kagome said as she screamed a little as she felt a quick grasp on her heart, then her mind was blank of the white haired man.

"Kaogme dear, how are you doing?" Naraku said. " Very well my lord, just a little more time and we will be ready." Kagome replied as Naraku smiled. As Kagura was walking around doing her assignments, she said to herself

"I'm positive Naraku will try to take Kagome's life. I must stall him until Inuyasha comes and saves her, so I can help them……so I can be free."

Kohaku was running doing assignments as well as he kept on seeing Sango in his eyes, knowing Kagome was with her. "Sango" Kohaku said.

Naraku was in his room staring at the almost complete jewel shard. "This is the key to my future. Once I have Kouga's jewel shards it will be complete and I can take Kagome's soul." He smiled as he said that.

In the middle of day two……………….

Kouga and Inuyasha return with all their old friends and comrades. Jinenji, all the monks and priests, and plenty of demons, at least 500. "I think we did great! Don't worry Inuyasha, we will save Kagome and bring Naraku down once and for all.

" Kouga said. Inuyasha just looked up at the sky. Kouga took Inuyahsa to a tree and they both sat down. "Inuyasha, you are like a brother to me. I know how you must feel right now, but you can't keep blaming and hurting yourself for the mistakes you have made in the past.

I know Kagome is still a little hurt, but she is mostly happy that she has you now. Don't you dare think this is all your fault. Naraku is a evil bastard that has taken over her emotions. All he did was bring up the past and got her at a weak point. I'm sure she forgives you."

"Thanks Kouga I really needed that, honestly I did. I swear no matter what I will do everything to get her back and kill Naraku." Inuyasha said. "And I will be right ther all the way with you, right by your side." Kouga said as they knuckle touched.

"Now cmon, lets get back with the others and get ready to move. It's time to end this once and for all" Kouga said as Inuyasha smiled and they both headed back. The other were all getting their armor and weapons. Then Ayame and Sango stepped up to make their speech to everyone.

Sango began. "I speak for everyone that is here thank you all for helping us. Naraku has done something to make our lives miserable and it is now time to stop him! We will all get revenge for what he has done to us, and I will get my brother Kohaku back from him." She said as she cried a little.

Ayame continued "He now has taken Kagome and made her one of his victims of evil and will use her body and soul to become immortal and open the pits of hell. We will not let that happen! We will do whatever it takes to finally take him down! Who's ready?!" Ayame screamed as did everyone else.

They were ready, so they headed out. Everyone got their weapons and began to move. Inuyasha's group led everyone.

With Naraku……….

It is time! Arise my army of the dead and prepare for battle! Then Kagome, Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, and Hakudoshi led the army, as Naraku was behind, for he had to get Kouga's shards to begin his part of the war. They were ready as well. They began to move the way Inuyasha's army was coming. The was was about to begin……………..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this chapter was nice and had plenty of detail! Plz tell me what you think and I will have the next one up in a flash!

Inuandkaglover15


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kagome's and Kagura's decision

Chapter 14: Kagome's and Kagura's decision

This chapter is going to be great! I hope you all will review! It's getting interesting!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Naraku's castle…………

"Kagura, Kagome, I have one last job for you before the war begins…. Go and get Kouga's jewel shards from his legs. We can't carry this out without them."

They both replied "Yes master" and flew off.

When they arrived where Inuyasha and his army was, it was very dark. You could hear all sorts of creatures in the dark forest. Kouga. Inuyasha, Ayame, and Sango and Miroku were all walking back from the hot springs when they saw Kagome and Kagura.

"Kagome!" they all screamed. "Don't! she doesn't remember who she is, she might really hurt you! I can give her her memory back for a short time, I just need a jewel shard." Kagura said.

"Why the hell would we trust you?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha, please listen to me. Naraku sent Kagome and I to take Kouga's jewel shards. He needs them to take Kagome's soul. His war is coming. I came though because I want to be on your side… I want to fight with you to defeat Naraku and be free.

If we defeat him, I will have my heart back and be free. But as for Kagome, if Naraku does take her soul, she will only have but a few minutes to live. It must be put back in time. If we work together, I can help you save her.

Do you believe me? Can I help?" Kagura asked. Inuyasha walked up and said "Ok, we agree. Please, you must help me save her." "I will, Kouga can I please have one jewel shard? I will give it right back." Kagura said as Kouga nodded and gave her one.

Kagura went over to Kagome and said "Kagome….remember who you are, you are Inuyasha's true love, you are not evil, you are not meant to be with Naraku, fight and let your mind return to you…."

"Inu…Inuyasha…" Kagome said as her eyes returned to their normal color. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he went over and hugged her. "Inuyasha... I was so afraid…." Kagome said.

Kagura explained the whole story to Kaogme, and they were going to stay with Inuyasha and fight Naraku. Kagure said "Now when the war begins, Naraku may be able to take over Kagome again, and I wont be able to stop him, for he has my heart, we will all have to be strong."

Kagome said "Ugh, I can feel him crawling inside of me… he is getting closer…" "I can feel it too" Kagura said. They all began to prepare for battle. They began to march until suddenly……………. Naraku came and put Kagome and Kagura under his control.

"I had a feeling this would happen, no matter….. Kagome! Kagura! Get those jewel shards!" they both tried to fight it, but the pain on their backs were too great and they gave in. Kagome returned evil again and they both began to attack.

Kouga began to run as Kagome was right behind him, trying to hit him. "I can't hit her! She's still my friend….." Kouga said as she kicked him so hard to the ground hit jewel shards came out of his legs. Then she began to have flashbacks, and got confused.

She regained her memory and managed to get out "Kouga…….. I'm sorry.." then passed out. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said as they all ran over to her but Naraku got to her first. "Kagome?! Kagome my dear are you alright?!" Naraku said as he held her. She opened her eyes and said "Yes my dear, here are the jewel shards."

"Can you stand?" Naraku said as she nodded her head and was put down. Inuyasha was so mad he said "Narrrrrrrraku you bastard! Kagome is MINE AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HER!"

"Hehe Inuyasha, we will see.. when the war begins………….. goodbye for now…. He said as he flew off with her and Kagura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sould I stop here………………….?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

OK OK ALREADY!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning comes….and Inuyasha's gang already heads out.

(this is for the people that want Sesshomaru in it)

when Sesshomaru awakes, e notices rin is gone, and a simunosho is in her place.

"Rin! I will save you!" Sesshomaru says.

"Why do we have to go now?" Jaken asks. "Because…I …love her… now get your ass up and cmon!" Sesshomaru said as they were on their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me know at ya think bout this chapter

Now Sesshomaru is in it because Naraku wants both brothers dead, remember…..and u will have to wait and see if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put their differences aside.

REVIEW!!

Inuandkaglover15


End file.
